Redo
by kyekye
Summary: Helga has lived her life with only one regret what happens when on her death bed her last wish is granted? Is she the only one with a second chance? On that one faithful day is the day it starts what will be changed? Time travel fic rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Kyekye- ok I know this is a new story but its not really its just been sitting in my computer for over a year... I know I really need to continue Not Invisible Anymore but I just wanted to get this out Hope you all enjoy

Helga G. Pataki 98 years old and all alone laid in her bed looking out the window. Some people would say she lived a good life and should have no regrets at this point in her life. She was a bestselling author and owner of PB INC multi billion dollar company. Helga was what many wish they could be when they got old.

The only thing is she was all alone. She never got married never had kids never did any of the things she really dreamed of as a kid. With all of her success she felt like she wasted her life she doesn't even have any friends having had pushed them all away years ago

With a sigh Helga looks up at the sky as she can feel her heart slowing down…. Her hear that once used to beat for the love of a boy whose face and name have long been forgotten and whom had surely forgotten her

A shooting star passes by her gaze as her heart slows to a stop "I wish I could do it all over"

Dream/Heaven/whatever you want it to be

Helga looks around her snow white hair falling in her face clashing with the blank whiteness of the room she was in "well I knew I was dying but Honestly i expected more from life after death"

"That's because your soul hasn't died yet Helga" a soft male voice rings out

Helga turns to see a man who because of how he was glowing she couldn't make out his features "hmm ok i'll bite i'm too old for games but what the heck what do you mean my soul isn't dead i'm here aint I?"

The man nods "yes but your last thought before you died was to do it all over am I wrong?"

"Nope I mean my life wasn't horrible once i left my parents but it was awful lonely. I miss the friends i used to have as a kid and i wish i was a better friend to most of them, that i didn't push them all away when i left, that i could have one day have had the family i dreamed of with someone who loved me for the real me. Not the business woman or famous writer but me…"

The man seems to smile "and just who are you? My records show that you were quite the bully back in your youth and that attitude followed you into adulthood. While you weren't a terrible person you wasn't exactly the best"

Helga laughs "well what do you expect from someone with my background i had a hard life before i left home at 12, a drunk for a mother a workaholic dad both who were abusive to me in there own way i was never shown how to love or care for someone"

"You seem to have a soft spot for children" the man notes looking down at a sheet in his hands "you left all of your money and possessions to orphans and sponsoring foster kids in college"

Helga shrugs "well what am I gonna do with the money I'm dead, and if i can give these kids a better childhood why shouldn't I?"

Helga couldn't tell but she would give her left toe if that shinny man wasn't smiling at her "Well helga I do have some good news for you the reason you're even here in the first place"

"Oh yea i was wondering about that but i figured this just came with being dead and all so i wasn't really gonna question it too much"

The man laughs "well your wish is being granted as we speak"

Helga tilts her head to the side not noticing that her once white hair is now back to its vibrant blond it was most of her life "wish?"

"To do it all over"

"You mean i get a second chance?" The man nods "what's the catch?"

"Just do it right this time be happy help the ones you left behind be happy as well " the man looks down at his wrist "oh looks like out time is up you have fun now helga"

The room glows really bright and helga plops down on the floor as the man disappears from her sight before she could ask any more questions and her vision goes dark

3 year old Helga wakes up to the thunder and lightning of the storm raging outside, with a smile she hops out of bed and puts on her favorite pink overalls and bright pink bow. Today was her first day of preschool and she couldn't wait for it

She runs into the kitchen and starts making her lunch of pb&j ignoring the sound of her older sister playing the piano like she always was, the three year old puts the lunch in a paper bag and sets it on the counter when she gets a weird feeling in her tummy telling her to grab one of Olga's old book bags and store her lunch inside

ALways the one to listen to herself if no one else helga runs back up the stairs and into the hall closet picking out a tiny blue bookbag finding it empty she hops down the stairs to place her lunch inside

The weird tingly feeling is back in her tummy when she look at her parents and older sister Olga with a shake of her head she grabs a jacket and an umbrella and walks out the door without a word. Along the way a dog starts growling at her it looks hungry Helga quickly reaches into her pocket and found some old peanut butter cookies she tosses them to the dog who quickly eats them up and runs off

Helga shrugs and continues her way to preschool humming a little song along the way she sees her school just a few steps away when a car zooms past her running through the large puddle of mudd if it wasn't for her umbrella Helga was sure she would have been covered from head to toe

She thanks the tingly feeling again for reminding her to grab the umbrella and jacket and walks into the building missing completely a small football headed boy who had just hopped out of the blue car behind her

Hanging up her jacket Helga looks around the classroom nervously this was it the start of her school life. This was her chance to make friends but were to start? She had never been a very social child having always been pushed to the background by her family. Hearing the door close behind her she looks over her shoulder to see a blond boy with green eyes and a large head shaped like a football.

The kid is staring at her, and she frowns not used to the attention and turns away from him; spotting a little girl smaller than herself sitting alone Helga walks over to her and Plops down rather ungracefully and kinda loudly next to her startling the tiny girl

The girl is wearing a light blue dress and black shoes with yellow buckles her black hair in a small ponytail held by a yellow hair tie her large brown eyes were hidden buy blue rimmed glasses. Helga couldn't help herself she thought the girl was as cute as the china dolls she saw at the store

"Hi my name is Helga G. Pataki what's your name?" Helga says with a big smile

The girls eyes widen "Ano Watashinonamaeha Phoebe Hyderal desu"

Helga tilts her head to the side and you can almost see the question marks floating over her head "Um ok I'm going to guess and say that you just told me your name is Phoebe right?" Phoebe blushes and nods her head. Helg smiles again "Cool so what language is that and can i learn it?"

"Ano its Japanese and i would be happy to teach it to you some time" Phoebe says with a small smile and a blush

"Awesome it can be like our own secret language here cause i'm sure none of the other kids will know it"

Phoebe looks down at her lap "Watashitachiha tomodachi desu ka?"

"HUh?

"Does this mean we are friends ?" Phoebe asks with a blush

Helga's blue eyes light up and she pulls Phoebe into a one armed hug "Best friends" Helga taps her chin her unibrow raised in thought "how do you say best friends in Japanese?"

WIth a large smile of her own Phoebe answers "Shin'yū"

Helga nods "that's really pretty...hey lets go color" Helga yells Pulling Phoebe by the hand to the art supplies never paying attention to the green eyes watching her every move

Kyekye- ok thats the end of that if you all want me to continue it please let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Redo chapter 2

Arnold Shortman age 91 lay in his bed looking out of the skylight of the room that has been his since the days of his birth, yes after all these years he still lived in the boarding house. The boarding house is empty now his last resident left a few years ago; leaving no one but the nurses to keep him company

Looking around his room he spots pictures of his life up until that point in time: from the day his parents left him, his first day of preschool, his fourth grade class picture and pictures of all of his adventures during, the day he and his long past best friend Gerald saved the neighborhood along with… HER, the day they found his parents in the jungle, the time he dated Lila, when he proposed to Lila, when he married Lila, and when she told him she was pregnant.

Yes, Arnold Married Lila, this was a completely different outcome than some of his peers had assumed he would take but it was one he did. His best friend tried to talk him out of it and was nearly kicked out of the wedding because of it.

Looking back he probably should have listened to Old Gerald then he wouldn't have had to feel the hurt of finding out the child that Lila carried was not his and that Lila had been cheating on him from the moment he had asked her out all those years ago.

Being with Lila was one of his biggest regrets. When he had asked her out he knew in his heart that she was not the one he wanted. The one he truly wanted...her name lost from his memory with time and distance the only memory he has left is blond hair and a pink bow. If he had listened to his heart and not his head back then he might have had a happier life

He never remarried never had any kids his friends have mostly all passed away long before him so he was alone. Arnold feels his heartbeat slow and a smile takes over his face. It's time just like he grandfather said 91 that the family curse

Looking back up through his skylight a shooting star passes his vision and his heart stops completely "if I could I would do it all again"

 _Dream/Heaven/ whatever you wanna call it_

 _Arnold looks around at the pure well white blankness that's the only way he could think to describe it "So this is where you go when you die" He looks around again "Somehow I expected more"_

" _Well so Sorry to disappoint you " the voice of rough female rings out_

 _Arnold turns to see a woman who was glowing so brightly he couldn't make out her features. Arnold scratched the back of his head "sorry but this is nothing like what I Imagined my death would be like "_

 _The glowing woman seems to shake her head "yea thats what they all say...anywho let's get down to business to put it simply your soul ain't dead yet "_

 _Arnold blinks "I'm sorry what? What do you mean my soul ain't dead I remember my heart stopping I'm clearly standing in front of you as some kinda ghost and, and…"_

 _A hand slaps over his mouth and he is shocked by the tingle sensation he gets from the contact "chill man enough with the rambling ...you said you would do it all over if you could write well that's what you're here for"_

 _Arnold raises an eyebrow "to do it all over?" He shakes his head "I think I only said that in the heat of the moment I would much rather just move on to wherever it is after this "_

 _The woman crosses her arms over her chest and he can feel her frowning at him "well tough luck you can't go anywhere till your soul dies. Now here are your options stay here for nearly forever never seeing your friends or family again or go back to do it all over again"_

 _Arnold looks around with a sigh "well can I have some time to think about it?"_

 _The woman shakes her head and sighs dramatically "Fine sure whatever take as long as you need I got other people to attend to " she then walks away leaving Arnold alone in the blank space_

 _Arnold eventually sits on the ground and looks around seeing various people pass by him moving on into the unknown white plane in front of him. He tried to go there himself but found his feet wouldn't move in that direction._

 _Being who he is he spoke to some of the people who passed through the learning of their stories. Some died very tragic deaths some happy ones, the children that passed through nearly broke his heart, because most of them died from sickness and abuse._

 _Before he knew it a few years had passed in the blank space and his soul had yet to die enough to move on with the others. With a sigh, Arnold looks for one of the glowing people who were in charge here he finds one speaking to a woman with long white hair that was slowly turning to blond, and what beautiful blond hair it was with a pink ribbon pulling the long golden strands out of her face_

 _She turned her head slightly and he saw familiar blue eyes and could feel his heart begin to beat in his chest again. He knew those eyes he had dreams about those eyes even when he was with his ex-wife. Her name is… damn it, he can't remember it has been so long but he knows she's the one he wanted back then_

 _Arnold watches as her eyes roam around the blank space passing over him as if she couldn't see him. Why? Why couldn't she see him? It wasn't fair he wanted her to look at him to call him her nickname for him… what was it again? Something to do with his head...ugh why can't he remember_

 _Suddenly she disappeared "NO!" Arnold yells finally able to move closer to where she had been The bright guy she was talking to turned to him "Where is she where did she go?"_

 _The guy tilts his head to the side "she was given the same opportunity as you were she just decided to take it unlike yourself"_

 _Arnold shakes his head "please let me go with her I...I need to be there with her she can't do it all alone"_

 _The man seems to smile "that's where you're wrong she is strong she can handle it all on her own and she will if that is her choice"_

 _Arnold frowns "what about my choice? What if she is my choice?"_

 _Arnold couldn't tell but he could swear the glowing guy was laughing at him "then you have to go back but you are running out of time "_

" _Then I wanna go back let me go back"_

 _The man smiles "Good luck Mr. Shortman_

Three-year-old Arnold opens his eyes to see dark cloudy skies through the skylight in his room, reaching over to his dresser he grabs the tiny blue hat off of the edge of the picture of his parents. "Hi Mom hi dad it's my first day of preschool I'm gonna make lots of friends and make you so proud of me"

With a quick kiss to the photo, Arnold hops out of bed and puts his at on his head before getting dressed for the day. Once dressed he runs down the stairs bumping into the boarders who laugh at the small boy running through there legs "Sorry" Arnold yells behind him as he makes it to the bottom of the stairs

"Hey Tex what's the rush?" Gertie yells placing a bowl of oatmeal with rainbow marshmallows a honey stick and a glass of milk at the table

"It's my first day of school grandma I'm gonna make a lot of friends today," Arnold says with a smile stretching across his oblong shaped face

Phil takes that moment to walk into the room clutching his stomach grumbling about raspberries "Get that oatmeal down the Hatch Shortman we gotta leave kinda early to get you there on time cause of the blasted rain"

Phil pops his back "DId I ever tell you about the time of the flood in …"

Arnold tunes his grandfather out focusing on eating the oatmeal eager to get to school moments later he jumps from the table yanking on his raincoat "Come on grandpa let go "

Arnold's grandpa shakes his head and grabs the blue umbrella and picks the three-year-old up and walks out the door. Arnold bounces in his seat as he watches the buildings go by he spots a little girl walking in the rain and presses his nose to the glass to get a better look but they moved by to fast for him to get a good look at her

Soon the car stopped and Arnold yanks the seat belt off and tries to open the door only to find himself trapped by the child's worst enemy CHILD LOCK, with a pout at his Grandpa who laughs at him he sits back and waits for his grandpa to open the door.

Then he sees a flash of pink it was her the girl he saw walking in the rain! She was going into his School "Grandpa hurry up "

Phil laughs "Calm down Shortman" moments later the car door is open and Arnold quickly grabs his umbrella and looks around for the pink clad girl he saw only to watch as she walks into the building

A wave of sadness hits him in his chest and he pauses looking through the glass of the door "you alright there Shortman?"

Arnold looks up at his grandpa with teary eyes "I don't know I feel like I just missed out on something really important like I was supposed to do something but missed it"

Phil leans down "well you have a whole day to make up for whatever it is that making you feel that way. Now get in there and make some friends"

Arnold wipes his face on his sleeve and nods the smile returning to his face. He turns and gives his grandpa a quick hug and rushes into the building to see the girl from before. She had managed to take off her coat and he saw that her hair was blond like his own only prettier

Her hair was into two pigtails on either side of her head, she was wearing bright pink overalls that matched the bright pink bow that was on her head. She then turned her head to look at him and Arnold found himself frozen in place her eyes reminded him of the ocean or the sky on a clear day, SHe suddenly frowns and walks quickly away from him to sit next to a smaller girl with black hair.

Arnold rushes to take off his own wet jacket and he sits at a table next to an African American kid with a faded haircut The kid looks at him with a smile "Hey man My names Gerald watch your name?"

A large smile takes over Arnold's face and he bumps fists with Gerald "I'm Arnold " This was the start to a beautiful friendship

Hours later it was snack time and Arnold was happy to say that Gerald was now his Best Friend in the whole wide world they have so much in common it was like they have known each other forever.'

Arnold smiles at the teacher who passes out a snack of crackers while not his favorite snack in the world he still said thank you. Looking around the room His eyes are quickly drawn to the Blond girl from earlier

She was sitting next to a rather large kid and the little Asian girl from earlier, Arnold frowns when he sees the Plump boy reach out to take the blonds crackers; the boy was stopped by the girl grabbing his hand in her much smaller one

A scary Scowl takes over her face as she glares down the larger boy "And just what do you think you're doing?"

The girl squeezes the boys hand when he doesn't answer and finally, he cries out in pain causing the room to go quietly as everyone paused to watch "Ow ow ow let go of my hand, Mommy!"

"I Asked you a question. Why were you trying to steal my snack?"

"Let go of my hand!" The Boy cries and the girl just squeezes harder

"Answer me and I will let you go "

"I was hungry and I saw them I'm sorry wah wah"

The scowl melts off of her face and she lets go of the boy's hand causing the boy to crumble to the floor "You know if you had just asked me for some I Might have given you some of them"

The Boy Immediately stops crying and looks up at the girl hopefully "Really can I have them?"

The girl frowns again "NO.. you just tried to steal from me why would I give you anything...Pink Boy!"

"Pink BOy! That's not Nice!" The Boy yells back standing up now

"Neither is stealing someone else's food!" The Girl Hold up her fist to his face "Now if you try that again or you even think of stealing or messing with my best friend her you are gonna have a talk with Ole Betsy and Her sister The Five Avengers"

The Boy now scared enough to have a wet spot on the front of his pants scratches his head in confusion "who?"

"My Fists you dolt No one mess with me or my name isn't Helga G. Pataki"

And that was how the 91-year-old reborn Arnold Phillip Shortman and the 98-year-old Helga Geraldine Pataki started off their story

Kye Kye- ok i Know it's been a long time for this but I just had no idea were I was gonna go with this if I wanted to try to do the whole show or what I wanted I'm still not completely sure but I might do a few episodes from the show with a Lot of time skips until they hit high school or something. I am making this whole thing up as I go so please please bear with me review


End file.
